Search for Zelda
by samdragon57
Summary: Magic doesn't exist, only in fairytales. At least, that's what Link thought. After Zelda is kidnapped and Link discovers a transformative new ability, he must travel all over Oregon and confront his worst nightmare. Story based off Twilight Princess and takes place in real locations (Portland, Beaverton, etc.). Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Troublesome Beginings

Once again, just like any other day in class, Link was fast asleep at his desk. His arms were folded in front of his face so Mr. D wouldn't see his closed eyes. That didn't mean that the girl behind him couldn't see what he was doing.

She picked up her eraser and chucked it at the back of Link's neck. He lifted his head and frantically turned in his seat until he faced her.

"Jeez, what was that for?" Groaned Link.

"Well Mr. Darunia started talking about ancient Greece. Thought you might be interested since you always talk about traveling there."

"No," replied Link. "I said I wanted to go to Europe." Slowly, his sky blue eyes started to close again. The girl then reached over and plucked Link's green beanie off his head. Cursing under his breath, Link tried to take it back but she held it far from his reach.

"Greece is in Europe, dunce! Just thought you'd like to hear about the heroes and monsters and stuff. That's pretty much the majority of Greek culture."

Link sighed. If there was one thing in history class that held his attention, it was the stories of chivalrous heroes defending the weak from the bad guys. Always on adventures, always saving the princess, always getting the girl. He particularly liked the story of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. Unfortunately, Link never had the patience for reading (textbooks or otherwise) so he based most of these interests on movies he had seen.

"Fine, I'll stay awake for the rest of class. But only if you give me back my hat."

"You've got to promise," she cooed while wagging a finger under his nose. Link scrunched his thick brows in a scowl. Then he sighed, raised his right hand in imitation of a Boy Scout, and said; "I, Link, solemnly swear under the presence of the all-powerful Zelda, to stay awake for the remainder of this class period. How's that for a promise?" Zelda giggled into her hand and handed back the beanie.

"Miss Zelda?"

She stopped her snicker abruptly, making a strange hiccuping gasp. "Yes, Mr. Darunia?"

"Could you please inform the rest of class as to what you believe is so funny pertaining to Greek mythology?"

Zelda took a deep breath and stood up. Out of habit she started to play with the buttons of her light purple jacket. Sometimes her fingers would move to a loose string on her elaborately laced pink blouse. Although her hands were having a nervous fit, she stood with an air of confidence, demanding for everyone's attention without uttering a word.

"I don't think the rest of the class will find it as humorous as I, but I thought it was ironic how the Romans adopted the Greek culture when they seized Greece. In a way, Greece managed to take control of the Roman Empire inadvertently."

"An interesting opinion," announced Mr. D without blinking his dark and smiling eyes. "Although we still have quite a ways to go before we reach that part of the lesson. You may take your seat, Miss Zelda." Nodding her head in a curt bow, Zelda silently took her seat once more.

"Nice save," whispered Link as soon as Mr. D continued his lecture.

"You'd know this stuff too if you did the reading occasionally," she replied sarcastically.

"Only when you stop reading ahead."

"Lazy-ass!"

"Bookworm!"

Link smirked and turned in his seat before either one of them got called out again.

* * *

The rest of Mr. D's history and geography class continued without further incident. Meaning that Link finished class with half-opened eyes. Finally, the bell rang and students dashed out in a hurry to catch their buses. Hyrule Academy's front doors exploded outward in excitement, unable to contain the plethora of tired and stressed teens.

Out in the hallway behind the masses, Link and Zelda walked side by side towards the front of the private school. A booth caught Link's eye, drawing him to it.

The booth was shaped from two tables in a 'L' pattern in a corner of the hall. Draped over the tables was a royal blue tablecloth. Sunlight streamed in from the nearby windows and highlighted the polished bronze of several medals laid out on display. A tall man in a Navy uniform stood behind the booth holding brochures. His eyes bored into Link, scrutinizing his appearance, as the brave teen approached.

Link ignored him, his gaze captivated by the medals. Some he recognized from his Dad's own collection in the glass display case in his study. The tall man had apparently finished his assessment of the young man when he wordlessly handed Link a brochure. He didn't even blink when Link accepted it. Zelda then grabbed the sleeve of Link's white t-shirt and dragged him away.

"What was that all about?" Zelda smiled, but Link could tell it was forced.

"Oh nothing," he replied. "Some of the medals reminded me of my Dad's."

They passed through the large oak doors of the Academy. Zelda then stopped her brisk walk and gave him a concerned look.

"You're not thinking of joining, are you?"

Link shifted his feet unsteadily and stared at the ground. "The thought might've crossed my mind."

"Wh-Why?"

Link reluctantly lifted his head. Zelda's intense stare was immediately rendered more awkward when she had to look up at him. Link hoped a snicker would arise from his lips, dissolving the animosity growing between them. It also would've helped if Link wasn't actually terrified of what Zelda was capable of.

"I just think it's a good way to serve my country." Link smiled half-heartedly.

Zelda's delicate brows furrowed in an angry pout. "You can't go."

"What?" Link blinked in surprise. "Why not?"

"B-because you'll have to train really hard, and the trainers could be really mean!"

He just smiled and walked forward down the path to the stairs. Zelda followed closely and stopped him just before his worn sneakers hit the first step.

"I'm being serious. I don't think you're up to it."

"Come on Zelda," he said. "I may not have much in academic smarts, but physical training is nothing to me."

"The Navy is not something that you can breeze through," Her gaze hardened into two blue orbs of ice. "It takes real initiative, determination, conf-"

"Are you saying I don't have those qualities?"

Zelda took a step back out of surprise from his response. She teetered on the edge of her purple sandal-heels. "No, of course not."

"Then tell me what you're really thinking."

"I don't want what happened to your parents to happen to you too!"

Silence. Neither of them made any move, any sound. Pressure built around and between them, threatening to crush them, until Link briskly walked down the flight of steps and dropped his skateboard to the ground.

Zelda choked down tears she wouldn't allow to surface as Link skated away.

* * *

His mind was racing faster than his board, which made it difficult to steer straight.

_Why would she say something so selfish?Doesn't she know me better? Argh! She's too spoiled!_

Of course Link didn't think she was spoiled. It wasn't Zelda's fault she was born into a rich family. But it was her fault if she thought Link was going to obey her every last whim as her parents did.

Link barely noticed the person on the sidewalk ahead of him until they nearly collided. His feet tilted the board with the precision of a well-tuned machine, causing him to swerve around the pedestrian. He was too focused in his own thoughts to realize what had just happened. Or to notice the obscene gesture the small girl in black threw in his direction.

Aloha's streets blurred past Link in random order. He wasn't ready yet to take the metro home. Instead, he let his anger steer him to any location it chose. Eventually he came to stop at a construction site.

What used to be an empty lot beside a church was now the half-finished structure of a two-story building. Three of it's four walls were finished, pale brick. The fourth wall was simply a web of steel beams where windows would someday reside. Smooth concrete was in place of a floor. The workers inside were currently adding more supportive beams for the half-finished ceiling. Several rumors floated around small and bustling Aloha about what the building was destined to be. Many believed it would become a Walgreens, adding competition to the Albertson's across the lot. Some argued that soon another Wal-mart would dominate the neighborhood.

Either way, Link disliked the eyesore. When it had still been an empty lot, Link would hang out there with Zelda after a visit to the nearby Dairy Queen. It was a sacred place that held many memories of his childhood. Including the painful moment when he received the news concerning his parents' leave of absence.

His anger reserves now fully restocked, Link decided to do something drastic.

Without a second thought, he dashed forward past the workers on the outskirts of the site. Link grabbed the metal beams framing future windows and swung himself and his board onto the concrete floor. Men wearing hard-hats rushed after him, yelling for him to stop. Link ignored their pleas and dodged them with ease. He laughed ecstatically when four workers blocked his path. Adrenaline egging him on, Link grabbed a nearby pole standing in the center and used it to swing himself the other way.

He turned to smirk at those he evaded. Then saw the ceiling collapsing behind him. Link then chose the wrong moment to look at his hands to find the pole still there.

"Oh sh-." Before the words escaped his lips, Link collided with the steel beams of the fourth wall.

He didn't remember falling. Only two hits; first against the steel beams, the next his head on the concrete. Darkness crawled its way across his vision. He couldn't do anything to escape the two men who grabbed him while he slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: A Missing Princess

**Since I didn't say it in my first chapter, no I don't own The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

_Ding-dong!_

The ring of the doorbell rang out across the open expanse of corn fields surrounding the small country home. Sounds of small footsteps thundered louder as she approached the door.

"Who is it?" she asked in a sweet voice dripping with melody.

"It's me." came the gruff reply. Aryll dropped the sweetness from her voice after recognizing the statement belonged to her older brother.

"Did ya get in trouble again?"

"Just open the door."

Rusted hinges squealed in protest when she opened the door. The bored expression on the nine-year-old girl didn't change when she saw the police officer behind Link.

He stood a good foot taller than Link and sported a dark, natural tan. Red hair poked out at odd angles under his cap. One massive hand was placed on Link's shoulder ensuring that he didn't try to run. Aryll stood on the tips of her toes in order to read his name tag.

"Officer Ganon?" she tilted her head in confusion. Then she snickered. "That's an awful funny name."

The officer only snorted and tightened his grip on Link's shoulder. Link flinched involuntarily. A forced smile appeared on Ganon's lips. "Excuse me, but could I please speak to your parents?"

"We live with our Grandma, but she's busy right now." Aryll's eyes darkened when she answered. Officer Ganon didn't seem to notice. He gave a curt nod in acknowledgement and asked if their Grandma would be available at a later time.

"I don't know. She always looks like she's busy," she reached a hand up to stifle a yawn. "But she can probably call you if you leave a number."

Aryll dashed off before Ganon could give another curt nod. After a few minutes, she came back with a scrap of paper. "Couldn't find a pen."

Ganon used his free hand to pull a pen out of his uniform jacket. Link tried not to sigh in relief when the officer finally removed his hand from the teen's shoulder and grabbed the paper.

After some scribbling, Ganon passed the paper to Link. "I'll be back sometime to check up on you two." He didn't wait for a reply and briskly walked to his car. Aryll waited until the police car had pulled out of the driveway to break the silence.

"Grandma's gonna be pissed."

Link merely scowled down at her and dashed up the stairs to his room.

* * *

He had been laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling for about 15 minutes before a knock rattled his door. "Hey! Saria's over. She wants to talk to you."

No answer. He heard someone huff then stomp down the stairs. But Link knew someone was still at the door. "You can come in."

The door was opened by the gentle touch of a green-haired girl. She wore a green shirt under a pair of overalls as well as a sturdy pair of working boots. Her cheeks were very round, giving the impression that she appeared younger than 16 years old.

"I heard you got in trouble again." she said quietly.

"Wow," Link replied sarcastically. "News travels fast."

"Well, I actually heard the police sirens. Didn't come over 'till I saw his car pull out of the driveway."

"Did you come by choice or did your Dad make you?"

She blinked and didn't speak. Ever since Link and Aryll had moved in with their Grandma, Mr. Kokiri had tried his best to keep an eye on them. He regularly took in foster kids and felt it was his duty to be a father figure to Link and his sister. Raising a son and daughter of his own, he often sent Saria over to check up on the troublesome two.

"You don't have to make sure I'm okay. I'm perfectly capable of handling my own issues."

Saria didn't move, her feet rooted firmly to the wooden floor. Then she pouted and spoke in a firm tone; "You had another fight with Zelda, right?"

Link shot up from his bed and folded his legs into a criss-cross position. "Did not!" he shouted defiantly.

Saria crossed her arms. "Did too."

He glared.

"Oh come on! Why else would you be fuming in your bedroom?"

"Besides getting arrested?"

"Yes."

He rolled his eyes skyward and opened his mouth to speak. Before he could utter a sound, a knock echoed from the front door, up the stairs, and into his room.

"That's probably Mido."

They descended the stairs together. Link opened the door and confirmed that it _was_ Saria's older brother.

Mido stood at Link's height with roughly the same build. While Link might've been older by seven months, Mido had the personality of an overworked adult. He had the same round shape to his face as Saria, dominated by a permanent scowl.

Mido sneered at Link -or maybe that was just the effect of his ever present frown? Link felt that Mido held a strong dislike for him. He just didn't know why.

"Come on Saria," Mido said without taking his eyes off of Link. "Dad wants us home."

She simply bobbed her head and stepped out the door. Saria stopped on the driveway and turned.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." she waved.

Link gave her a tight-lipped smile and nodded before closing the door.

* * *

The rest of the school week went by slow and boring -particularly because Zelda had been gone the whole time. For three days, she had stayed home. Three whole days!

Soon, the school bell rang and the doors released the flood of teens into a new weekend. Most of the kids would walk to the nearby convenience store or hang out at an ice cream shop. Ordinarily, Link would follow them as an unseen shadow, but today, he took a different route.

Link took the seat behind the driver of metro bus 58 and snapped on his headphones for the 45 min. ride. The bus groaned on the long uphill incline. Knowing the vehicle had made this trip many times before, Link still flinched with every jolt of the tires.

Finally, the bus came to a paved road. It stopped at a blue pole at the bottom of an ornate driveway. Link stepped out and stumbled uphill on smooth cobblestone. He reached the large white doors and pressed the buzzer.

"Who is it?" came the answer shrouded in static. He pressed the buzzer and held the button while he spoke; "It's Link. I came to check up on Zelda."

"Come in." The doors clicked as they unlocked by remote control. Link paused before turning the brass handle. Chances were, Zelda was still mad at him. If so, she'd probably scream at him to leave. He decided he had to risk it. How else was he to save their friendship?

Link stepped through the towering entryway and into the guest room beyond. He still remembered the first time he visited Zelda's house. The sheer enormity of the castle-like mansion had struck him speechless. Now, he was accustomed to the vaulted ceiling above him and the porcelain statues that stood in the halls.

To the left was the dining room, to the right was the library, and directly in front of him stood an impressive staircase. The stairs were furnished in plush, red carpet, and the rails were painted bronze. If Link hadn't known better, he would've mistaken Zelda's family to be of royal birth.

Even though it was officially the start of the weekend, Zelda would be using her free time in the library. This thought in mind, Link turned right.

The library was huge. Rows of towering bookshelves lined the walls and sood haphazardly around the room, creating a maze. Somewhere in the center was a space clear of shelves, but not long couches and a recliner sat around a long glass table with an oak frame. Books that had been taken from their shelf either recently or ages ago were stacked high on the table and both couches. The recliner was usually clear of all books, except for whatever tome Zelda was currently reading.

Link navigated his way through the maze. When he finally came to the sitting area, he did not find a girl in the recliner, but a man. He was tall and sported a large, round belly that matched his usually joyous mood. A white, bushy beard framed his face while crow's feet sat wrinkled at the corners of his eyes.

Most of the time when Mr. King had guests over, he would be dressed in modest yet fine attire. This time, he wore only a scarlet robe with gold trimming. His head was slumped down and didn't lift when Link entered. For a while, it seemed that he was asleep. Link walked around to the front of the recliner to check.

"Hey," he whispered. "Mr. King? Are you alright?"

Slowly, the man raised his blood-shot eyes and tear stained face to Link. The startled teen took a few steps back. Obviously, something was wrong.

"Mr. King, what happened? And where's Zelda?"

Mr King's clouded gray eyes saw past Link, as if he wasn't there. Finally, his eyes refocused and burned bright with fury.

"She's gone," he spoke, a slight quiver in his voice. "They took her."

"What? Who took her?"

"I don't know."

"When did this happen? How did-"

"I don't know!" Mr. King shouted and stood up. All the sorrow had disappeared from him, replaced with a rage that made his body shake. As soon as it came, all energy left him. Mr. King slumped back into the recliner, head braced in his hands.

Link walked closer and put his hands on the man's shoulders.

"Tell me exactly what you know."

* * *

**There you have it, chapter 2. I'm so exited! Anyways, I'm leaving a message here to let everybody know that I'm going camping with my family and won't be back till August 2. While I'm away, I will be writing out chapter 3 and maybe start on chapter 4.**

**Until next time! :D**


	3. Start of a Legend

**Sorry I posted chapter 3 sooooooo late. My excuse will be at the end of the chap (if you care to know why it took a while).**

* * *

(Mr. King's POV while talking to Link)

As you may well know, Zelda came home rather upset on Wednesday. I allowed her to stay home the next day because she told me she felt ill. She stayed cooped up in her room, except for when she was hungry.

Some time in the afternoon, she asked me if she could go on a walk. You've seen the many trails that crisscross in the woods by the neighborhood. And seeing as how it was getting dark outside, I told her no. But she seemed adamant to take a stroll and I eventually caved in to her whims.

I gave her the torch, warned her to be back before sunset, and waited in the study. Night came and she was still out. I decided to give her at least another hour. After that, I called her cell and received no answer. I even called her girl friends, in case she had gone to one of their houses. Finally, I went out to search for her myself.

For hours I scoured the woods and found no sign of Zelda. I then admitted defeat and made my way back to the house. Upon my arrival, I found both my study and the library in disarray.

I went to grab the phone and call the police, but the cord had been cut and a note placed beside it. It told me not to contact the police or anyone else if I wanted to see Zelda alive again. It also said to wait for a call this weekend. And so I've been sitting here in the library, waiting for them to call my mobile.

* * *

(Back to third person)

When Mr. King finished his tale, Link asked if he could see the note. The distraught man nodded his head and fished the wrinkled parchment out of the breast pocket of his robes. Link took the note and tried to smooth it out on the table. It read: _Your precious little princess is being held for ransom. Tell anyone,and we will end her life. We will contact you this Friday to discuss a payment._

The message itself was quite disturbing. Zelda being held for ransom? Link guessed that made sense accounting for the vast wealth her family possessed. But the handwriting was too elegant to belong to a person without money. Gold paint lined the paper, suggesting it came from another rich figure. Then again, the note had said 'we'. Could this be an organization competing with Mr. King's business? Or one person pretending to be many? The clues didn't seem to add up well.

Link's eyebrows furrowed in thought. _Who are these people, and what do they want from Zelda's Dad?_

What really stood out to Link the most was the black stamp in the bottom corner of the note.

Two bulbous eyes mounted on a heart-shaped face stared back at him. Several horns framed the face, giving it a demonic semblance. The black ink shimmered, almost seeming to whisper a warning to anyone who dared to defy the entity who placed the stamp there. Link didn't recognize the symbol, but that didn't mean someone else couldn't.

He folded the paper and stuffed it into one of the many pockets of his cargo pants.

"Mr. King, do you know what trail Zelda might've taken?" Link spoke cautiously. He didn't want to set the poor man into another fit of tears.

"Are you offering to go out there and look for clues?" Mr. King asked. Link nodded. "No. I cannot allow you to go out there all by yourself. Besides, it will get dark soon."

Link bristled. He did not like anyone telling him what he could or couldn't do. Even if it was only a warning from a kind man. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Also, I know these paths better than anyone."

Mr. King let out a deep sigh and hung his head. After a few more moments of silence, he spoke; "Fine, go."

The teen clad in green smiled and began to speed-walk out of the library. "Wait!" shouted Mr. King, halting Link in his tracks. "Before you go, take the…. thing Zelda was working on. It's on her dresser in her room. I don't know why, but I feel it will help you in some way."

Link nodded and left the distraught man to continue mourning. He shot up the staircase as if the wind itself was pushing him forwards. The room at the end of the hall on the far right was his destination. Once inside, Link casually stepped over to Zelda's oak dresser and picked up the item.

It was a slingshot made from the branches of an ancient elm tree that stood in the King's backyard. Attached were two red rubber bands connected to a hand-stitched piece of black cloth, in order to fire projectiles. A brown velvet pouch sat next to it, full of perfectly rounded pebbles that had been scooped from a nearby streambed.

He smiled. This was the very same slingshot that Link and Zelda made after they had first became friends. Back then, it was made of dry wood and fraying rubber bands. Zelda had definitely increased its quality and aim by polishing the wood and replacing the rubber.

Link stuffed it into the pouch, which he strung through his belt. He had to hurry before something bad happened to her. Rushing down the stairs, Link paused at the entrance to the library and heard the quiet sobs of a father. He silently made a promise to return soon, then dashed out the front door and into the wooded area beyond the neighborhood.

* * *

The sun sagged low in the sky, ready to end the day. Link silently pleaded to Din to keep stretching her fiery fingers across the sky for a few more minutes. In his haste to leave the King's household, he had entirely forgotten to grab a flashlight. Then again, Mr. King had been worried about him staying out in the dark. Link himself wouldn't have minded the appearance of a starry night, if not for the fact he was looking for clues.

He walked slowly on the paved paths through the trees. Every once in a while he would call out Zelda's name only to be met with the chirping of birds. While his eyes were busy searching the space in between the trees, his mind was occupied with a storm of possibilities.

_Is she safe? Is she scared? Is it someone she knows? Or a complete stranger? ….Am I being too paranoid about this?_

Deep in his own thoughts, Link was caught by surprise when the forest finally became shrouded in the darkness of night. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and used the lame excuse for a light to find the path. At least he hadn't wandered off yet.

With a sigh of defeat, Link turned around, about to take a step back to Zelda's house, when a light caught his eye. There, maybe 50 feet away, shone a bright light that could only belong to a large flashlight- possibly the torch that Zelda had taken with her.

His legs carried him forward before he realized what he was doing. Now off the path, Link had no idea where he was headed. 20 feet, now 30. Closer and closer he came it. And the closer he came, the faster he ran. The last 10 feet or so became a full out sprint.

He stopped and hunched over breathing hard. Sweat ran down his brow and felt sticky on the back of his neck. Link then reached down and picked up the torch which was about as thick as Zelda's wrist and as long as his forearm. He flicked the red switch and turned off the light that had lured him off the path.

With that sudden thought, Link turned around to find said path. Even with the flashlight, he couldn't find it. Link sighed again and decided he would just have to be late back to Mr. King's place.

Suddenly, he heard a rustling in the surrounding trees.

"Hello?" Link called out. "Anyone there?"

No one replied, but that didn't mean Link was aware of another person until something large was struck against the back of his head.

* * *

**Alright excuse time!**

**At the end of chapter 2, I said I went camping with my family. I also said that I would write while I was gone. That didn't exactly happen. I did end up drawing Link according to my story. (Here's a Link- art/Modern-Link-colored-480765230 ).**

**I also went on a senior-year roadtrip with my Mom and drove through Nevada, Arizona, and California. Then directly after, school started and I was busy in the afternoons with marching band. So yeah, that's why chapter 3 took so long. I don't know when my 4th chapter will be done, but hopefully sooner than chap 3 was. Thanks for sticking with me!**


End file.
